A Letter To You On A Cassette
by Dizi 85
Summary: Hermione recieves a very strange letter. WRITTEN FOR THE HIDEAWAY  HGOC.... Please Review!


**Hey everyone, i entered another comp on THE HIDEAWAY!!!!! hehehe, im going mad here, but i do so love writing all these **

**So, this was for _SONGFIC 2,_** **and we were given this:**

**PLOT:** Choose a character from LIST 1. Write about them being betrayed by a new friend. Use this rough plot and centre it around a song. YOU MAY CHOOSE THE ENDING.

**I chose** _Hermione Granger_**, and the song** "_No Aphrodisiac"._

_I diddnt use all the words this time, but lets see how it goes shall we?_

* * *

**No Aphrodisiac** - _Artist: The Whitlams _

_Album: Eternal Nightcap - _http:// www. lyricsdepot. com/the- whitlams/no- aphrodisiac. html

* * *

_A letter to you on a cassette  
'Cause we don't write anymore _

Hogwarts held all sorts of students, from muggleborns, to purebloods, and Hermione Granger was no exception. She thought she had seen it all, but today was different.

Today she received some strange mail, a tape to be exact. Inside the little plastic cover was the tape and a note. "Play me" it said. So Hermione went to the old music room on the 2nd floor of the castle, found the charmed tape player, and hit the little green button to begin the spinning of the thin black filament.

_Gotta make it up quickly  
There's people asleep on the second floor _

_**" G'day Herms, its Cassie here..." **_

Hermione knew Cassie, she was Steve's brother. They had met during the summer holidays, when Hermione had decided that she had had it up to here with her families French holidays, and had decided to visit the beaches of Sydney instead. Steve had saved her from a rather aggressive Kelpie when she had fallen off one of the Manley Ferry's. She loved his laugh, and the first thing he ever said to her was. "WHOA missy! What the hell you do to piss of that great big water lizard?"

_There's no aphrodisiac like loneliness  
Truth beauty and a picture of you _

_**"God, ive gota do this quickly. Herms, Steve's cheating you..." **_

Mione shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts. Steve? Cheat?

_**"You see, we're not muggles... and Steve knows who you are!... Gah, how do I say this... He targeted you Hon! He set that Kelpie on you, tricked you, spent money on you, took pics of you... showered you with riches..." **_

That was true, Hermione still wore the opal bracelet he had given her, just before she got on the plane back home.

_**"But as soon as you left the country, he sold YOU STORY to "The Daily Magic Digger" and started auctioning all those photos... He's making money out of you Herms, money out of your status as a war hero, and his supposed "horrific dumping" at your hands!" **_

_You're a thousand miles away  
With food between your teeth _

Hermione didn't understand. How could he do this! He was over a thousand miles away, but it still hurt like he was standing behind her, twisting the knife in her back.

_Come up for summer I've got a place near the beach _

She was already saving all her money to go see him again. And now THIS!!!!!

_There's room for your dog _

They were going to move in together, get a dog, go to uni.. HANG ON... Stave was terrified of that little poodle on Manly Beach! Why would we get a dog if he was terrified of...

_There's no aphrodisiac like loneliness  
Truth beauty and a picture of you_

**"Herms, you've got to let him go, forget him! He is a despicable wizard who I am despised to be related to. I only hope that we can stay friends" **

_There's no aphrodisiac like loneliness  
Youth truth beauty fame boredom and a bottle of pills _

**"Thing is, my parents have kicked him out of home, so he might come looking for you over there. Please look after yourself Chicky! He's just a sleaze who doesn't care about the truth. All he wants is a beautiful bimbo on his side, who give me a quick shot of fame, till he becomes bored and sinks his life back again into a bottle of pills." **

_There's no aphrodisiac like loneliness  
You shouldn't leave me alone _

**"I've told your ministry, and they said they are looking for him. All I want to say is STAY SAFE, don't be alone till they find him, and don't hate me for what he's done ok?" **

_There's no aphrodisiac like loneliness _

Hermione felt so lonely. What had she done to deserve this?

**"I'm posting this to your parents, hopefully they will just send it on via owl. Mum's not letting us owl anyone till Steve's been found. Oh Herms, I'm so sorry... (**_background sound of a doorbell_**)... Gah, I've gota go. Please Hermy, don't hate me." **

_Bare feet like a tom-boy and a crooked smile _

Cassie truly cared about her, and Hermione knew that this little aussie tomboy was telling the truth.

_Truth _

The truth? Steve had stolen her heart, then tried to ruin her reputation.

_youth _

He played on the innocence of her youth,

_Beauty _

He just wanted beautiful dumb thing to trick, well he had picked the wrong girl!

_Fame _

Fame? I'l make him the most famous inmate of Azkaban!

_Boredom _

I'l make him wish that he had just decided to be bored last summer, not play games with young girls emotions!

_red hair _

Not blind girls eyes with his beautiful red hair...

_Innocence _

He has no innocence! He knew what he was doing!

_Saturday _

Why did I catch the ferry that Saturday? Why didnt I just wait for my folks and catch the next one?

_and a picture of you _

and the pictures... God, what had he done with my pictures?

_  
**A letter to you on a cassette... **_

Hermione opened the player, ejected the tape, and walked outside into the school gardens thinking...

A cassette may have been a strange way to let her know she had been betrayed, but Hermione wouldn't have wanted to find out any other way.

* * *

_Well, I liked that, it made sense to me, and i hope it works out! I get 30 house points for that entry, and if I get a place I get more! SPEAKING OF PLACES - I recieved **3rd place** for my story** "How to Save A Life**". If you haven't read it GO HAVE A LOOK!!!_

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_and on a final note!_**

_**If this author has offended,****Think but this, and all is mended,**_**  
**_**That you have but slumber'd here,****While these stories did appear.**_

_**And these Harry Potter based & muddling themes, ****No more yielding but a dream,**_

_**Reviewers****, do not reprehend: ****if you pardon, I will mend: **_

_**And, as I am an honest Puck, ****If I or my stories have unearned luck**_**  
**_**Now to 'scape the Dark lords serpent's tongue, ****I**** will make amends ere' long;**_

_**Else this author a liar call; ****So, good reading unto you all. ****Give me your hands, and reviews, if we be friends,**_

**_And Dizi shall restore amends._**


End file.
